Wicked Way
by fatnakedkitten
Summary: After a fun date, Neal and Emma walked into the pawn shop to find a scarring scene with Rumple and Belle. *prompt request from anon* Rated M for naked people.
1. Chapter 1

Wicked Way

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything associated with Once Upon A Time.

A/N: An anon sent me a prompt request on tumblr for a drabble with Rumbelle and Swanfire. Hope you like!

Out on Main St. late at night...

"Yeah, and when you hit that high note of the chorus, everybody lost it! Nobody knew you had that in you!" Neal said, laughing, as him and Emma walked down the sidewalk, heading to the pawn shop, after a riotous night of kareoke at the Rabbit Hole that would have the town buzzing with gossip by lunchtime the next day.

"Me? What about you? You sang Baby Got Back with a cajun accent! That!" Emma stopped and turned to Neal. "That is skill! You were right on time with it and everything! That is so impressive!" she said as Neal unlocked the back door to the shop, leading into the room in the back where his father kept his work table, spare bed, and all the things that weren't for sale or hadn't been moved into the shop yet. Neal put a finger up to his lips for Emma to be quiet, and pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted the pair was one that would be etched into their memory for some time to come, much to Neal's horror and Emma's amusement. There, on the bed, bare and stark with no covering, was Rumplestiltskin and Belle, in sweaty, panty tangle. Belle was on top with one hand in his hair, the other had a handfull of the pillow under his head, and was propped up on her elbo so she could kiss and bite at Rumple's face and neck more easily. Her legs spread on either side of Rumple in a way so that her knees were pressed against his ribs and she had her feet bent so that she was resting the bulk of her weight on the balls of her feet as she rocked back on her heels, conveniently allowing enough room for Rumple to have one of his hands between their body's, the other wrapped around Belle's body, and the way the muscles in his arm moved and flexed rhythmically, coupled with all the pants and moans coming from Belle's throat and the very naked state they were in, was enough for Neal to put together what they'd walked in on.

"Oh, Gods, Papa!" Neal exclaimed, quickly smacking a hand over his eyes and turning his back to the scene, "You said you were watching a movie!"

"Bae!?" Rumple said in surprise as he and Belle shuffled to cover themselves with the thin blanket that had been tossed on the floor. "What are you doing here!?" Rumple asked once they were both sufficiantly covered.

"You texted me twenty minutes ago that you were at the movies! I didn't know you would be here having sex with your smoking hot wife!" Neal said, exasperatedly, not wanting to turn around.

"You asked what I was doing, so I texted you 'watching a movie'. I put it in quotations, and figured you would understand that I meant 'having sex'." Rumple said, and looked at Emma. "Is he drunk? Have you gotten my son drunk?"

"No, we each only had two beers." Emma said, and thought for a moment. "Three beers. We were doing kareoke. It was fun, he could make money off his voice." she said with a hint of pride.

"Well, I'm a little bit busy at the moment, so if you could see yourself out, that would be great." Rumple said, a bit agitated at being inturrupted.

"Are you going to come back to the house at any point tonght?" Neal asked, also irritated at his father's antics.

"No, I don't suppose, why?" Rumple asked, confused.

"Okay, for the next week or so, when I pass you in the halls at the house or at Granny's or on the street and I turn away and don't look you in the eye, it's not because I don't love you, it's just that this right here, what I witnessed, will be going through my head." Neal said, and turned and left the way he came in, Emma right behind him, waving good bye at Belle as she closed the door. Once the door closed, Belle sat up and threw off the itchy blanket that was covering them, so that they were once again completely exposed. The door opened quickly, Belle and Rumple looking over to see what it was this time, and Emma quickly walked in and across the room to a cupboard and opened it, taking out a bottle of whiskey.

"Sorry, this is what we broke in here for in the first place." Emma said and held up the bottle for them to see, this time they didn't even bother covering themselves, they just followed her with their eyes. "We'll be at your house, getting smashed and having some wild, hot, monkey sex. Thirteen years is a long time. Your son owes me thirteen years worth of conjugal repentance for sending me to prison and trying die on us." Emma said as she walked back across the room to leave.

"Make sure he pays you his due." Rumple said, waving her away.

"Have fun and be safe, you two!" Belle called when Emma opened the door again.

"Thanks, Mom!" Neal called to Belle from somewhere outside.

"You guys, too!" Emma said and gave Belle an encouraging thumbs up. "Go get it, girl." she said and closed and locked the door. After their voices faded down the alley Belle turned to Rumple with a sly grin.

"Now, are you going to give me what I want, or are we going to keep up the teasing all night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. To this, Rumple sat up, wrapped an arm around her waiste, and flipped them over so she was pinned underneath him, all in one swift movement, which earned an excited giggle from Belle.

"Good girls always get what they want."

A/N: It's a little longer than a drabble, and I wasn't sure how to fit Neal being confused about Belle being attractive, so you got miscommunications from him and Rumple instead. Hope you liked it!

-fnk


	2. Chapter 2

Wicked Way

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

A/N: So, yeah, decided to add another chapter to this. Still so many other things I should be doing other than this, but whatever. Also, I kind of feel like Neal would move in with his Papa to get to know Rumbelle as a pair and in a domestic setting, and Rumple wouldn't charge him rent.

Late afternoonish at the Stiltskin home...

"Hey, Emma, I really appreciate you coming over to help me clean this place." Neal said as he walked into the living room to see Emma, dressed in only a small pair of jean shorts and a tank top, on her hands and knees, facing away from him, and scrubbing the wooden floor, and was suddenly _quite_ aware of her state of dress.

"Yeah, well, it was this or help my parents clean their place, on my own, since that traitorous son of ours ran off to his other parents to escape the torture chamber that place would have become. David stayed to help her. God bless him." Emma said and sat back on her feet to look back at Neal, standing behind her, leaning against the doorway, wearing a pair of well fit jeans and a loose gray shirt, and she noticed immediately that he had noticed how little she was wearing, and how he was looking at her with his bedroom eyes that she knew too well.

"Yeah, Belle and my Papa are out at the shop, so they probably won't be back until later tonight, you know." Neal said and sauntered over to her slowly.

"Is that so?" Emma asked with the mischievous grin she knew drove him crazy.

"Mmhmmm..." Neal said and knelt down on the floor behind Emma. "And, you know, we have _so_ much cleaning to do before then..." he said, running his hands up and down her arms.

"_So much_ cleaning still left to do." Emma said huftilly, reaching a hand back to grab a handfull of his hair.

"It'd be a shame for them to come home and find this place still a mess." Neal said and slipped his hands under her tank.

"Yeah it would. Such a shame." Emma said and let Neal lift her shirt over her head and throw it across the room.

Outside the front door...

"Well, I was saying to the Charmings that Bae and Miss Swan have been very mature with their relationship and having to share Henry with Regina, and I was so proud of them for handling the situation like adults." Rumple was saying to Belle as they walked into their house and hearing some very suspicious noises coming from the living room, and upon inspection, immediately regretted his decision to take a late lunch and check up on his son and the town Sheriff.

Right there, in the middle of the living room floor, was Emma, on her knees and bent over on her elbows, very naked, and Neal was right behind her, also on his knees, in between her legs with hers hooked around his, and his hands on her shoulders, so that Emma was taking the brunt of his weight on her shoulders and elbows like the true lady she was. It was very apparent from Neal's rapid hip thrusts and the noises they were making and the way the late sunlight shined off their sweating bodies just what kind of cleaning they were doing.

"What are you doing!?" Rumple exclaimed, as if they were a couple of teenagers being caught sneaking out to a party.

"Papa!?" Neal said in a panic, losing his balence and falling over onto Emma, who sat up to see what happened, immediately drawing a look of horror over her face.

"Oh my God!" Emma said in embarrassment as she covered her face as Belle rushed to the rescue, grabbing a blanket from the couch and covering the two up so they weren't so exposed, and returned to Rumple's side.

"You said you would be cleaning! Not- this!" Rumple said, gesturing to the room as a whole and then to the two of them.

"Well, to be fair, we were cleaning." Neal said with a shrug. "Then one thing lead to another, and we ended up naked and doing it doggy style." Neal said unashamed, and Emma smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Shut up, Neal, just shut up." Emma said quietly, blushing like mad.

"I didn't know you guys have had sex." Rumple said, still confused at what he'd walked in on.

"Papa, how do you think I have a son? Are you kidding me right now? You're ancient, how can you not know how babies are made?" Neal asked, confused at his Papa's confusion.

"Well, I just thought-" Rumple started, but changed the subject, not wanting to have this conversation with his son and daughter-in-law naked on his living room floor. "You know, what? You two go back to what you were doing, we'll go to Granny's." he said and ushered Belle out of the house and closed the door.

"You know she's coming out of this pregnant, right?" Belle asked as she looked back at the house.

"Yes. I do. And it's going to be a girl." Rumple said and looked at Belle with a knowing smile.

A/N: Listened to 2 Live Crew while writing this. Hope you guys liked.


End file.
